Howard Wolowitz
Howard Wolowitz is one of the main characters in The Big Bang Theory. Howard is a Jewish engineer who used to live with his mother Debbie from seasons 1-5. Mostly Howard's relationship with her is not a good one. Sometimes Howard loves her, sometimes he really wants to get away from her because of her loud, obnoxious and overbearing demeanor. Their relationship is like Norman and Norma Bates sometimes and Owen Lift and Momma Lift. Howard got married to a beautiful Microbiologist named Bernadette Rostenkowski. He often has a rivalry with Sheldon Cooper (the show's main antagonist) and has to put up with him a lot. Howard frequently wants to ditch him or get rid of him cause of Sheldon's idiosyncracies and demanding ways, just like Leonard, Raj, Penny and Bernadette want to do to Sheldon. Howard also has occasional troubles with Raj who disturbs him sometimes. He is played by Simon Helberg. Personality Compared to Leonard, who is shy and socially awkward around women and Rajesh who can't even speak to the opposite gender, Howard retains the most confidence and is obsessed with fulfilling his own purile needs as said by Sheldon. Howard, like the rest of the social group is quite nerdy, and is the first to admit it. He enjoys to play games with his colleagues such as Klingon Boggle or his own made-up game Emily or Cinnamon? Howard also retains a lot of Star Wars memorabilia such as two light sabers, and is quite obsessed with space which shows by his collection of model rockets and eagerness to go to the International Space Station. He is a fan of DC Comics, owning his own Batman suit and Aquaman briefs, Howard is an avid magician as well as he was able to entertain an entire backyard full of children with a fake pitcher and befuddles Sheldon with a magic card trick. Compared to Sheldon who is more of a creature of routine and only goes to places he is comfortable, Howard is more out-going to places such as a Goth bar where he hopes to pick up women, despite him delusionally thinking himself a super-suave ladies man, Howard comes off as creepy and pathetic to women and hopelessly flirts with Penny, an example "ooh, that's {Penny's posterior} gotta be jelly because jam don't shake like that" in his beliefs that the two were dancing a dance only to be brutally corrected and informed by Penny that he would "grow up and die alone", which sends him into a depressive state only to be comforted by Penny; however after trying to make a move on her, it lands him with a broken nose. Howard also possesses a very inactive sex life, despite him constantly bragging to the group on how he picks up women and normally resorts to chronic masturbation and normally fantasizes about Katee Sackhoff (who played Kara "Starbuck" Thrace in the rebooted Battlestar Galactica) which actually transformed into a discussion with a fantasized George Takei (Sulu from the Star Trek franchise) about his latent homosexuality. As diagnosed by Beverly Hofstadter, Howard suffers from a pathological fear of women and has created a homo-stimulus marriage with his closest friend Rajesh and actually, although accidentally kissed him when he was drunk and he was aiming for his girlfriend Bernadette. Howard stems a lot of resentment towards his obese, Jewish mother, Deborah Wolowitz for her stern, overprotective parenting and her obsessive nature. Howard is dubbed the funny one of the group with his jokes normally being of a sexual nature, and he normally jabs a few cutting remarks her way, mocking his mother's weight and even making jokes about her death, but despite this he was quite devastated by her sudden death while she was vacationing in Florida. Howard doesn't hold his religion of Judaism in the highest regard, which shows when he used the Sabbath as an excuse to stop moving from his mother's house into Bernadette's and enjoyed eating a bacon cheeseburger despite Judaism's dietary requirements not allowing him to eat pork, claiming being Jewish was "loosey-goosey." Howard is also something of a petty thief as he stole a robotic arm from NASA, going against the rules by inviting Stephanie, a girl he was hoping to sleep with to pilot the Mars Rover, and stole equipment from the Department of Social Securities. Howard is bilingual in six languages such as French, Mandarin and even binary code and Klingon, but on a psychosis level he possesses an Oedipal Condition which is described by Amy as "his life-long dream to crawl back into her (Howard's mother) spacious womb" and married a girl who when she was aggravated or yelling sounded remarkably and disturbingly like Mrs. Wolowitz. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:In Love Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Male Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Spouses Category:Genius Category:Arrogant Category:Article stubs Category:Unwanted Category:Victims Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Weaklings Category:Cowards Category:Tragic Category:Siblings Category:Voice of Reason Category:Control Freaks Category:Mischievous Category:Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Master Orator Category:Obsessed Category:Envious Category:Love Rivals Category:Strategists Category:Heroic Creator Category:Fighter Category:Rivals Category:Philanthropists Category:Big Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Superheroes